This invention relates generally to a tool to aid in movement of stock through woodworking machines, and more particularly, is directed to a manual push feeder tool for moving stock through woodworking machines.
When working with woodworking machines such as circular saws, jointers, shapers and the like, the stock to be worked is pushed into engagement with the working tool of the woodworking machine. During such operation, the operator guides the stock or workpiece against a guide fence of the machine in order to obtain accurate cutting and the like by the woodworking machine.
In order to push the workpiece, the operator generally places his hands on the workpiece in order to push the same. This, however, can be dangerous since the operator's hands move very close to the working tool, such as the saw blade, of the woodworking machine.